


Гонг!

by Reymas



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Not copy to another site, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: А что если Абернети - тот еще бесславный ублюдок?Фотокосплей от Кело Локонте: https://vk.com/wall-143571591_2001





	Гонг!

**Author's Note:**

> повествование от первого лица

Карета трясется на несуществующих ухабах несуществующей воздушной дороги, а я сижу, стиснув зубы на цепочке с кулоном, и думаю о том, как теперь не утонуть в том совершенно случайном аквариуме, в который превратил карету Великий Темный Волшебник, сейчас восседающий на козлах. Рядом плавают два таких же неудачника, как и я, только один в чешуе, а второй изрядно покусанный. Отличная компания, не правда ли? И все мы летим где-то над океаном к несомненно светлому и благому будущему. Меня еще потряхивает от недавно прекратившего свое действие Оборотного зелья, я не могу дышать, и, кажется, меня эта поездка все-таки добьет.

Вру. Не добьет. Ничто меня еще не убивало лучше, чем скука, а сейчас мою жизнь точно не назовешь скучной!

Может быть, вы спросите, как я здесь оказался? Это длинная история. И если я не умру сейчас от укуса чупакабры или банального удушья, то обязательно её расскажу.

***

Тусклая серая пыль клубами танцует в оранжевых полосах света, скрывая лица собравшихся в зале. Они не видят меня, я не вижу их. Я не вижу даже своего противника.

— Дамы и господа! — а это Гнарлак. Его я тоже не вижу, но это всегда он. Его скрипучий голос, его тягучие интонации. Он, наверное, в родстве с Малфоями. Нужно будет потом пошутить на эту тему в отделе, пусть тоже посмеются. — Надеюсь, вы успели сделать ваши ставки! Прошу всех сделать шаг назад… иначе кто-то может остаться, хе-хе, без ноги.

Один и тот же ритуал, одни и те же шутки. Зрители синхронно расступаются, как слаженный кордебалет. Видеть их всех не могу. Да и вряд ли тут есть хоть кто-то незнакомый. Во всем Министерстве о подпольных боях не знает разве что… даже затрудняюсь сказать кто. А, какая уже разница. Надо бы собраться, а то так и улечу за ринг, будет неприятно. Я не для того хожу сюда, чтобы так глупо проигрывать.

— Что ж, я думаю, вы опознали их! Пыльная Мышь и Острозубый Ящерохвост! Ловкость и мощь!

Пыльная Мышь — это я. Когда у меня затребовали псевдоним, я не нашел ничего лучше, чем сказать правду. Теперь хожу с ней, превращая ее в Имя, и даже чуточку горжусь своим «остроумием». Мне вообще не везет с именами. Данное родителями вгоняет в экзистенциальную тоску, а сам себе я придумал несуразную кличку. Ничуть не лучше, кстати. Такая же пыльная желтая тоска.

Кстати, Гнарлак врет. Я не такой уж и ловкий. Скорее отчаянный, но это не то чтобы моя заслуга. Когда жизнь скучная, ее не страшно терять. А нос мне уже ломали раза три, и это не считая прочих травм. Магия и зелья залечивают любые раны. Говорят, даже душевные, но пьянки я не люблю, от них утро делается еще более тошным, а веселящие зелья — чушь и не более того. Такой вот я зануда и не хочу «просто немножко развеселиться в хорошей компании».

А вот тут развеселюсь! Противник уже прыгает, кланяется публике. Пижон, глаза бы не видели, уши не слышали. Между прочим, за эту мою манеру высокомерно отворачиваться от противника мне платят отдельно — говорят, что зрителям нравятся контраст и узнаваемость. И что если они видят что-то мелкое, неказистое и не желающее почтить всех поклонами, то это Пыльная Мышь, можно делать ставки. Ставки на меня, кстати, делают неплохие. Хоть где-то я добился успеха, ничего не скажешь.

Делаю пару ленивых взмахов руками, потягиваюсь. Настоящая разминка была раньше, выходить на ринг не разогревшись — верный способ быстро и бесславно сдохнуть. Ну да, я не грациозный и смотреть во мне не на что. Пыльная Мышь, что с меня взять. Ящерохвост тоже демонстративно потягивается, играет мускулами — это его часть спектакля, он должен всячески показывать себя молоденьким ведьмочкам, а кому-то потом даже даст погладить себя по плечу и распишется на… кхм, что подставят, на том и распишется.

— Гонг, дамы и господа, гонг! — Гнарлак делает выверенный взмах руками, и на нас с Ящерохвостом с оглушительным (для зрителей) звоном падает магическая защитная сфера. Шоу начинается.

Обычно я первым не нападаю, слишком медлителен, и Ящерохвост это знает, приближается лениво, спокойно. Вот в этом его ошибка: сегодня я не в настроении долго плясать, у меня еще не доделано четыре отчета.

До него два прыжка, и я бью лбом прямо ему в нос. Хорошо быть маленьким и неказистым, зато умным. Или хотя бы с крепким лбом, которым запросто можно расквасить кому-нибудь нос. Например, Ящерохвосту, который не то что увернуться — сообразить не успел, что произошло. Под моим лбом что-то мерзко хрустит, Ящерохвост воет, но не сдается. Так-то он упрямый и крепкий, и боец неплохой, просто ему сегодня не повезло.

Эй! А вот хватать меня не надо! Если я попаду в захват, то можно считать, что с ринга меня унесут, так что я уворачиваюсь как могу. Зрители ликуют, мы бегаем по рингу, как два укушенных клерка, адреналин бурлит. Смешно ведь, весело. Меня практически пытаются прикончить, и боль будет вполне настоящей, даже убить меня могут, а мне весело. И когда из меня вышибают воздух одним могучим ударом, и когда еще ногой по ребрам добивают, все равно весело. Больно только, я корчусь и смеюсь, не в силах встать. А потом хватаю Ящерохвоста за ноги и дергаю на себя. Давай полежим вместе?

Ящерохвост ложиться не хочет, еще раз пинает меня, а зря. Я дергаю его за ногу сильнее, и он падает рядом, едва успев сгруппироваться. Я рывком наваливаюсь на него — конечно, я его не прижму, он меня может на одной руке носить, но я уже вцепился ему в шею, передавливая трахею. Я знаю, куда нужно давить, чтобы противник ослабел и сдался. Ящерохвост хрипит, и я снова бью его головой в нос. Теперь ему не до захватов, ему больно и нечем дышать. Мне тоже, ребро он мне сломал точно, но я своего добьюсь. Я всегда своего добиваюсь, и Ящерохвост не встанет!

Гонг оглушил теперь уже нас. Что, уже все? Гнарлак, ты с ума сошел, мы только начали!

Но нет, разнимает. Сильный он, оттаскивает меня сам, за руки перехватывает, а я рычу и брыкаюсь, пока на меня не выливают бочку воды.

Меня все еще трясет — не от холода, от перевозбуждения, — но Гнарлак непреклонен. Он тонко чувствует, когда бойцов пора разнимать, и я понимаю, что действительно мог бы перестараться и убить Ящерохвоста. Не со зла, а просто так, от полноты чувств. Сегодня вроде бы один бой планировали? Значит, сейчас выпить зелье, и можно собираться. Гнарлак небось опять будет мухлевать с моей долей выигрыша, тварь зеленая! Он что, думает, если я головой дерусь, то мозги растерял и считать разучился?

Мы уже привычно ругаемся, я ловлю его на, скажем так, бухгалтерских неточностях, он грозится не дать мне зелий и отправить как есть, побитым, чтобы я там объяснялся перед начальством, я угрожаю ему порчей репутации приличного гоблина, мы смеемся и переходим, наконец, к дележу. Моя доля почему-то действительно меньше, чем всегда. Гнарлак плечами только пожимает, дескать, он не виноват, что мистер Грейвз сегодня на меня не ставил, это я должен думать, чем перед ним провинился.

Вот это, кстати, удивляет. Мистер Грейвз — человек привычки, у него даже маршруты перемещений между домом, работой и любимым баром не меняются годами (очень ценная информация для тех, кто желает отловить начальство или избежать его излишнего внимания). На меня он не ставит только в том случае, если не приходит на бой совсем или если перед этим устроил мне разнос. Сегодня и вчера мы даже не общались, он был занят с госпожой Пиквери решением каких-то жутко важных государственных дел, да и перед этим все было гладко.

Странно, очень странно.

И я задумываюсь о том, что что-то идет не так. Допустим, все ловят Гриндельвальда, у мистера Грейвза неприятности на службе и он занят, но мне все равно обидно! Пришел — и на меня не поставил. Как будто я его часто подводил! Нет, бывало, что я проигрывал, но это только подогревало азарт! А тут на тебе, пришел и не поставил. Еще и ушел очень быстро — обычно он задерживается поговорить с Гнарлаком и еще кое с кем из почтенной публики.

Думаю я об этом долго. Наутро — свежевыбритый, с уложенными волосами, в отутюженном костюме — я прихожу на работу, и там все как обычно. Одна мисс Голдштейн светится доброжелательностью, вторая делает суровое лицо, домовые эльфы подобострастны, власть имущие озабочены своими серьезными делами. Все как всегда, а вот и нет.

Я замечаю за мистером Грейвзом все больше мелких странностей. Даже чашку с кофе он левитирует слишком плавно: обычно он даже не смотрит, как она летит, а тут наблюдает и будто бы предвкушает. И палочку держит немного не так, и двигается… да, вот движения изменились сильнее всего, я привык замечать, как ходят мои противники. Даже имена не запоминаю, а вот походку и манеру вставать — всегда. Мы на ринге не видим лиц друг друга, да и лиц зрителей тоже, но нам это не нужно.

К вечеру я понимаю, что человек, который сидит в кабинете мистера Грейвза — не он. Вот хоть как крути, не он! Или заболел, но это вряд ли. Может быть, Империо?

И еще пару дней я хвостом хожу за мистером Грейвзом, наблюдаю за ним, норовлю едва ли не тапочки ему в зубах принести. Аж самому противно от собственной услужливости. И точно же, не Империус, не похоже. Он как будто контуженный какой-то, то ли память потерял, то ли это вовсе кто-то другой под Оборотным зельем.

И вот главное — что мне теперь делать? Рассказать кому-то о своих подозрениях я не могу: кто мне поверит, да и как я объясню? Скажу, что участвую в подпольных боях и привык распознавать людей по походке и движениям? Или это я просто так вот чую, или мне видение было? Да и что потом, мистер Грейвз ведь гораздо выше меня по статусу, и его слово против моего… Ну и опять же, что с ним сделают? А со мной? Куини на него натравить? Так если она не распознала подмену, то или уже знает и молчит, или он защищается. Я бы на его месте мысли защищал! Да и вообще подходить к обеим мисс Голдштейн я стесняюсь. Красивые они, особенно Куини. А Тина просто злая, ну ее.

На третий день я сдаюсь. Сколько можно бродить вокруг противника, пора уже идти в атаку. В конце концов, это адреналин не хуже, чем бить в нос Ящерохвостов! Пыльная Мышь снова на ринге и уже открывает дверь кабинета!

Гонг!

Гонгом для меня становится стук закрывшейся за мной двери. И внимательный взгляд сидящего за столом человека. Человек недоумевает, человек не понимает, зачем к нему прихожу я, еще вчера такой льстивый. А я подхожу ближе, ставлю ладони на стол и спрашиваю:

— Мистер Грейвз. Кто вы такой на самом деле?

***

Он мне тогда, конечно, ответил. Не сразу, да и я не сразу смирился с происходящим, но вот что я скажу, дамы и господа. Адреналина в моей жизни стало намного больше, а желтой пыльной скуки — меньше. Даже на жестком стуле в МАКУСА было весело. Плохо, больно, унизительно, но — весело.

Уф, еще бы из кареты этой выплыть живым, а!


End file.
